April O'Neil
Bio Most people think I'm a regular shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat pizza. Totally normal, except... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a giant rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. - April I also keep a record of strange things happening in town on my laptop. Appearance April is a beautiful teenage girl. Like all her incarnations, April is a Red-head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the sewers" it was reveled she used to wear glasses and wear braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable and shy around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psyichic abilities. It was this abilitiy that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in "Monkey Brains" When Splinter trainned her in ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier, and has a powerful defense. She does lack offense power, but she's getting better. Her weapon of choice is a tessen that Splinter gave her; though she has yet to master it. History Season 1 Rise Of The Turtles: '''April meets the turtles for the first time in this episode. She and her father were kidnapped by The Kraang in front of the turtles who try to save them. They fail the first time but infiltrate the Kraang compound and manage to save April, but her father remains in the Kraang's custody. She vows to get him back and the turtles promise to help. 'Turtle Temper: April does not appear in this episode, but Donatello said he got intel and Raph said "you mean April told you". Michelangelo then teases Donnie by saying "you mean your girlfriend?", much to Don's annoyance. ''New Friend, Old Enemy: '''April is seen in the turtle's lair, and tells Mikey that he already has a human friend, her. (Since he was obsessing over Chris Bradford). Raph says it's too bad that there isn't a place where freaks could meet people without seeing them, and April say that there is, the the internet. April then asks Don to borrow his laptop (Don was looking at a picture of her eating pizza on it). April then shows Mikey a site where he could make friends (similar to facebook) and Mikey friends Chris Bradford. Mikey then waits for Chris to accept, and April starts to tell him that people don't respond immediately, but she is interrupted when the friendship gets accepted. When Mikey goes to hang out with Chris, April is worried and tells Mikey that Chris probably has thousands of "Friends", but Mikey doesn't listen. 'Metalhead (Episode): In this episode April is seen already in the turtle lair with Donatello bugging her. She later get info for where her dad is. Leonardo then tells April to go later because its dangerous. Then she tells Leonardo that what is dangerous is standing between her and her father. Then sneaks into The Kraangs Warehouse and manage to knock out a few kraang. ''Monkey Brains: '''April is a lot more active in this episode. She and Donnie investigate the disappearance of a scientist who was experimenting with mutagen and a lab monkey. Through the investigation, they find that the mutated monkey they have been chasing is actually the scientist, mutated and abused by his colleague for the psychic mutagen he produces. April also demonstrates her empathic abilities which intrigue Splinter into offering to train her as a female ninja, a Kunoichi. '''Never Say Xever: April introduces the turtles to her favorite noodle shop run by her friend Mr. Murakami. When they get there, she identifies the thugs trashing the restuarant as the Purple Dragons, a local street gang. When Xever takes Murakami hostage, April is the one that alerts the turtles to his abduction. The Gauntlet: April is stalked by a mutant pigeon. She enlists the turtles to help capture it and the pigeon reveals that he has a message from her father. April comes with the turtles on the mission to save him, and is given the job to throw the escape rope. She sees her father shoot the Kraang to save the turtles and recaptured. She breaks down and cries in Donnie's arms. Panic in the Sewers: April tricks the Purple Dragons into accepting a bugged pizza in order to listen in on their plans. She tries this same tactic on the Foot ninja but they don't fall for it. Instead, she uses her ninja training to jump to the roof and listen in on the meeting. She calls the turtles with what she learns but Dog Pound overears her and captures her, placing her in the follow van with a Purple Dragon gang member. With help from Raph and Donnie, she frees herself and knocks out the gang member. Mousers Attack!: '''April comes to the turtles after her phone is stolen by the Purple Dragons. However, she sides with Splinter that it isn't worth the risk of a fight. 'I, Monster-''' April is seen walking home with the groceries. She scrams to a high pole, where she is rescued by Donnie and his brothers. New Girl In Town- '''She is woken by Leo tapping on her door. She at first seems intrigued when Leo tells her about Karai. Leo loses her intruigement when he mentions her occupation as a foot clan agent, which of course results with her slapping Leo with a magazine and calling him crazy. She tries to get Leo to snap out of his trance, but she lets him go, thinking "I'll let him learn." ''The Alien Agenda''- April is a lot more active in this episode. Her biology school project catches the attention of the Kraang. She kind of gives the Turtles their first look in high school. ''TCRI''- She downloads the blueprints for the TCRI building for the gang to see. She packs them in a box and sends them special delivery. In the end, she reveals to Splinter that her dad is not really a scientist, but he's actually a psycologist. When Donnie opens the files in a data storage device that Mikey picked up, it is revealled that the reason that the Kraang captured Aprils dad was because their target ''is ''April. ''Baxter's Gambit: '''April is seen for the first time actually training with Splinter. She is anxious for her weapon. She tries out many weapons including the Mace, chain, bunrai, and a stick with a chain. She learns about Splinter's past when she knocks down his picture of him when he was human, Tang Shen, and Miwa/Karai. She finally gets a weapon. A steel fan that Miwa was supposed to inherit. Her weapon works on her. 'Enemy Of My Enemy-''' April does appear in this episode. She is seen only training. ''Karai's Vendetta- ''In this episode she is faced with a battle of wits against Karai. She tries to defeat her, but she cry in tears when Kairi hurt her and she does, when she reveals that she lost her mom, which causes Karai to have sympathy for her. "Ol ------ - Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. '''Raphael: As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey. 'Michelangelo:' Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't ''really ''count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. 'Donatello: 'Donnie has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode Rise Of The Turtles. He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. 'Master Splinter: 'Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has bugun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode Monkey Brains. 'Shredder: 'Though the turtles have met Shredder, April has fortunately never crossed paths with him yet. 'Karai-''' She met her in Karai's Vendetta. She tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate. Trivia *April is a teenager in this series, but in every other incarnation of TMNT, she is an adult or young adult. *April has the number five on her shirt. This could mean she is like the 5th turtle or that she is Splinter's 5th student. *It is revealed in "I think his name is Baxter Stockman", that April, or more likely her aunt lives above 'The Second Time About' antiques store in Brooklyn. *Splinter is training her in the ways of ninjitsu. *April will wield the fan sometime in season 1, 2, or 3. *April is a born psychic which is very, very rare. *It is possible that she has not told the turtles about her powers yet. *The yellow representaion in her t-shirt remains unknown. *She goes to Rosevelt High School. *She seems to be immune to Kraang chemicals, indicating that she may be not human, because normally if she was human, she would have her arm disintigrated, or she could be some type of human hybrid. *Apparantly her mother died sometime before the show started. *April shares a similar life with Katara from'' Avatar: The Last Airbender as both characters mother had passed away and coincindentally both girls are voiced by the same actress. * April's name comes from the Latin "aprilis", meaning "of the month of the goddess, Venus". April's surname, O'Neil, is of Irish origin; derived from Irish Gaelic, it means "descendant of Niall". Her surname implies that April has family roots in Ireland. **In Japanese, April's name would be 四月 (しがつ, shigatsu), meaning "the 4th Moon"; (moon = month and April is the 4th month) or 卯月 (うづき, uzuki), meaning "Moon of the Rabbit". In Katakana, April's name is spelt: アプリル (''Apuriru). **April is currently training under the ways of tessin justu. **April seems to have some astery over Choho, and shinobi-iri. **In this incarnation, April is 16 years old: The reason for this is that Nickelodeon thought it would be odd for an adult woman to be hanging out with teenagers, (Ninja Turltes). In this incarnation, she is an only child, whereas in other incarnations of April in the franchise shows her with an older sister, Robyn. **The number five on April's shirt may be a reference to her role as "The Fifth Turtle". **After the events of "Rise Of The Turtles", April is curently staying with her Aunt, (though it as yet to be specified whether she is the sister of April's father, Dr. Kirby O'Neil's, or of April's mother). April's Aunt is herself currently living in the same building as an antique store called "Second Time About". This is likely a reference to some of April's previous incarnations working in an antique store with a similar name, "Second Time Around". After the events of "Karai's Vendetta", April has to stay in the Lair with Splinter and the Turtles until they can defeat both the Foot and the Kraang. **April currently attends Roosevelt High School, (named after one of the American Presidents, and the school mascot is the "Roosevelt Viking"). After the events of "Karai's Vendetta", April cannot go back to school until both the Foot and the Kraang are defeated. According to her picture on her student ID, shown in "Panic In The Sewers", April used to have glasses and braces. **As of the events of "Baxter's Gambit", April is now armed with a Tessen, (lit. a "Iron Fan", better known as a Japanese war fan), a weapon that Splinter had one day hoped to give to his daughter, Miwa, who April reminds him of. April will now be focusing her fighting style around the real-life Japanese martial art of Tessenjutsu. The Tessen has a sharp edge when spread open, and can also be used as a throwing weapon. ***Before settling on the Tessen, the weapons April went through are a Chigiriki, (a staff with chain), a Mace, (a club), a pair of Bunrai, (small scythes), and a Manriki (a length of chain with weights on both ends). **So far there are six episodes in the series that April has not appeared: "Turtle Temper", "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman", "It Came From The Depths", "The Pulverizer","Coackroach Terminator" and Pulverizer Returns . **In "Karai's Vendetta", she comes in contact with the toxic water from the Kraang's home dimension is unharmed, despite it dissolving a piece of innoccent pizza moments earlier. It is unknown why. **April's caller ID for Donnie is "Donny Boy". It should also be noted that flowers and stars surround his pictureas well as a bow or butterfly on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. This implies that April may have feelings for Donatello **April knows how to ride a motorcycle even though she does not have a drivers licsence. Quotes *"Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!" *"Well, can't be any worse than high school." *"Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously." *"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things." *"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?" *" Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey." *"But I'll be alot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad." *"We can't just sit here! We have to do something!" *"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights! *"You know that's not muted right?" *"Thank you....but it's not your fight." *I DON'T KNOW! I'M FAILING TRIG! MY FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS! ALIENS HAVE MY DAD! AND I LOST MY MOTHER! *"Mikey, people don't always respond immed - but sometimes they do." *"If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?" *"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father." *"Think ninja! Think ninja!" *"Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!" *" That's the megaphone." *"Ok, giant lizard thing." *"Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people." *"Sounds great." *"It's Beautiful." *"Unfortunantly, that's not an option." *"It's just a phone." *"Where could I possibly go?" *"It's a trap Leo!" *"And stay down!" *"They're after me?" *" My dad wouldn't have any idea about what the Kraang would be up to." *"Donnie,Karai is after me!" *" I lost my mother!" *"I am being attacked... by a GIANT PIGEON." Gallery Character-april-o-neil.png Character-april-o-neil-weapon.png|April's Laptop tmnt_april.png Bizzare.jpg 000.jpg Donnie and april hug.gif Donnie surrounded by sparkles.jpg Leo backs awy from april.gif April.png Bizzare.jpg 6651b408-38b2-4558-83d4-42a6e5d403d9.jpg|An April action figure. 185px-Third weapon.png|April trying out the Bunrai Ninja turtles team.png Kick!.jpg Ai.gif TMNT.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Nonmutants Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Mutants Category:Good Girls Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas